


Not Your Future

by orphan_account



Series: The Not Yours Universe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo hadn’t seen each other since their break up almost twenty years ago. They have both changed drastically since then, but can a mysterious email from Genji bring the two together? Or will they find that they cannot rekindle what little they had before?





	1. Jesse's Free Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there this is a rewrite of the unfinished part of the not your universe series, I will be reposting some of the chapters cleaned up but most of it will be completely new content. I know it is probably frustrating for you if you have been reading this series from the start (and seriously shout out to those people you make my day every time I see you kudos-ing my work), but rest assured this is better for everyone. you'll be getting a better work as a whole and i will actually like working on it (and that will mean I actually work on it (hopefully making my update schedule better)).  
> this chapter is just a rewrite of the first chapter of the unfinished version of NYF (i actually liked it).

Jesse sat at the rear of the semi-crowded bar, nursing his glass of whiskey on the rocks.  The sound of the people buzzing around him was similar to the current buzz in his head. Most all of the booths and tables were filled, and a good chunk of the rich oak bar was also filled with customers. No one sat by him as he drank, but as a few people passed familiarities as they walked by. The mood of the bar was calm, but not somber by any means. It was just the place to get drinks with friends, not get smashed and vomit all over everything (not that’s not happened before).

Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin when the plate of nachos was slammed in front of him with a clatter. Sombra stood there trying to hold back laughter at Jesse’s shocked face, and says sarcastically. “you can’t live on booze alone, no matter how hard you try”

Jesse grumbles and looks at the plate suspiciously “I ain’t payin’ for this”

“no, I am idiota,” Sombra says “you just need to go tell those guys at table fifteen to hit the road and quit harassing the girls”

“Som’ do it yourself” Jesse grumbles “it’s my day off”

Sombra looks at Jesse now and leans in slightly. Her usual suaveness and relaxed demur pushed aside and says “look, one of them started making advances towards the girls and their not stopping for me. Can you just go and take care of them? and besides, it's your fault for spending your day off here.”

Jesse sighed and looked at the plate of fully-loaded nachos before him;  _man, those people must have really pissed Sombra off_.  Jesse sighs in defeat; making Sombra grin like the Cheshire cat. He slides out of his seat and shoves a handful of the cheesy goodness into his face as he walks away.

Jesse saunters over to table fifteen, making sure to cross his arms over his chest and to look as big and though he can get. Again, some other regulars and people from the community stopped him and said hi as he walked over, but he was on a mission.

There were three people at the table laughing and hollering at each other. The three were obviously from the local college, sporting merch like it was game day. The youngest looking just within the legal drinking age, and the oldest looked only a few months older than that. Two of the three were chanting chug like they were in a frat house, and the third was downing a mystery cocktail of whatever was placed on the table combined into a glass.

Jesse waited for the table to calm down somewhat (and for the “chugger” to stop chugging) to say, “Alright boys it’s time to go home”

The three immediately turn their heads to look at the intruder. One of them, most likely the leader of the small group, sneers at Jesse and obviously sizes him up. The kid obviously peaked in high school and was trying to live up his old days in the wrong place.

“no, I think we’ll stay” the leader of the three says. Jesse doesn’t budge, just raises an eyebrow so the kid continues voice raising slightly in defense “I don’t want any trouble buddy, we're just having some fun, okay?”

“no that is not okay,” Jesse says flatly “not when yer harassing my staff. Now beat it before I have to carry your drunk asses out of here”

The two lackeys glance nervously at their leader. who now stands up and tries to look tough “I’d like to see you try old man”

“you really want this?” Jesse asks keeping his cool. Jesse knows where this is going but can’t help but just put up one last chance for the kids. “just leave now kid, before you do something you’ll regret”

The leader seemed to take offense at this and lunges at Jesse. Who, just steps to the side and lets the inebriated man fall flat on his face. Jesse just rolls his eyes and picks the other up like a sack of potatoes. The man screams and kicks. getting the attention of everyone in the bar that wasn’t already starring at the show in front of them.  The other two troublemakers also just stair as their fearless leader is carried out of the bar like he weighs nothing.

The cold night air is a vast shift from the stuffy heat of the bar, but the pleasant weather does little to distract from the wining and swearing of the kid that Jesse in currently careening. Jesse unceremoniously dumps him on the sidewalk making the kid grunt as he lands on the ground. The kid looks flabbergasted and frightened at the same time. he tries to scramble backwards but Jesse grabs him by the shirt collar before he ends up on the street. He digs his fingers into Jess’s hand desperately clawing at it. He is expecting to get pummeled as Jesse hauls him to the side where he is less likely to hurt himself.

“I didn't do anything man!” the kid cries “don’t beat me up for hav’in fun!”

“I just did what I said I would do,” Jesse says flatly, fished with the situation “and I said I would carry your sorry ass out of the bar and I did. The only time I want to see you back here is to pay for your drinks and to say sorry to my staff. Ya’ hear me? Now scram”

The kid does just that, nearly falling flat on his face while running. His friends are standing in the doorway just staring at Jesse, dumbfounded. Jesse just gestures at them as to say, “you too”, they take off in the blink of an eye.

Jesse debates whether to take a smoke break while outside, thinking if this would be a good time to hit two birds with one stone. He decides to stave off getting cancer and to go back in while his nachos were still warm.

Back inside everything has gone back to normal, the bar is filled soft chatter of regulars drinking and locals mingling.  Jesse makes his way back to his seat and sees that almost half of his nachos are now missing and Sombra had materialized her laptop. Sitting across from his seat, she was pounding away at the keyboard, obviously deep in thought. Jesse saunters up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and says “what are ‘ya doing”

It’s Sombra’s turn to jump this time. she turns, flips Jesse off, and says, “ruining those guys’ lives.”

Jesse looks over Sombra’s shoulder and can’t help but chuckle slightly. Presumably, she had just sent a video to the kids’ mothers, grandmothers and significant others of them harassing the waitresses and being humiliated by Jesse. Jesse tussles Sombra’s hair.  she makes a sound of annoyance and quickly combs her fingers through her longer side.

This type of thing was not unusual at the bar. college kids trying to turn Tallon into a party scene, but Gabe didn’t want it that way. so it wasn’t. instead, it was just a nice place to get drinks with a friend, maybe a meal with the family earlier in the day, or just a place to get a good drink by yourself without being hassled.

Jesse heads behind the bar and made a half-shot rum and coke for himself, as a reward for his great act. He punches his drink into the POI and starts heading back to his seat when someone stops him.

“that was a nice thing you did,” a man says, Jesse doesn’t recognize the man, and boy would he if he did. It was the most beautiful man he had ever seen; his hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and he wore a spiked leather jacket. His multiple dark piercings gleamed under the low lighting. The slightest amount of rosiness dusted his cheeks and his speech was ever so slightly slurred.

“gotta keep my staff safe,” Jesse says and shrugs “thank you though”

“you like-” the man cuts himself off with a hiccup. The man gestures to Jesse’s drink as he says this “rum. I like sake m’self”

the man looks at his glass with slight discuss and sadness “but you didn’t have it, so one of your waitresses gave me this. ‘s good, but s’ not sake”

Jesse chuckles and makes a mental note to up the price of their daiquiris “like the pink pineapple?”

The man nods vigorously “s’ good n’ sweet”

“glad to hear it,” Jesse says, “tell you what, if you agree that that’s your last one, I’ll have sake next time you come in okay?”

the man looks like this is the hardest decision he had ever made in his life. It takes a moment but he finally says, “sounds good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who reads this work, whether this is the first time you have looked at it or you have been it for the long haul it means the world to me. every kudos and comment make my day I love getting those emails about them and they give me the inspiration to work on any of my series.


	2. Hanzo's First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hanzo's first night in town, and he doesn't know what to do, so he heads to the local bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new original chapter yay!

The last few hours have been difficult, to say the least for Hanzo. First, his plain was delayed three hours, then they lost his baggage sometime during the transfer.  The cab fare was ridiculous; because of the hour-and-a-half drive between the airport and the hotel. The hotel said they never received a reservation for him, so he had to find a new place.

Apparently, there were only two hotels in the whole town. Because there was nearly nothing online about other places to stay, but he finally found one after forty-five minutes of scrolling through travel sites. So, another twenty minutes added to the fare along with hotel-to-hotel charge added. The new place was a roach-ridden no-tell-motel who’s other occupants seem a little less than lawful, but he can deal with them.  It is going on eight in the evening by the time he has found a room and has thrown his few items into it. Almost sixteen hours of travel in one day.

He sits on the bed which folds into his body in a very unpleasant way. He pulls out his phone and looks at the emails he received, purposefully ignoring the texts and missed calls. Whenever sees that email he still doesn’t believe that it is real.

FROM: green_Sentai_dragon16

                 Hello, Hanzo I know that you were not expecting me to message you after all of these years. But it’s me, Genji. I know that’s probably hard to believe and you most likely think I am dead or right now just a troll but I can tell you that it is indeed me.  I have attached an address of where I am currently living and working. Along with a picture to prove that it is me. I would completely understand that you will not believe that it is me here but ask me anything and I can tell you the truth. Please Hanzo just listen to me for this one moment and answer.

At first, Hanzo ignored the email, thinking that it was most likely someone wanting money, or an investigative reporter trying to make him look like a monster. But for some reason, the email kept eating at the back of his mind. It ( _was_ ) Genji’s old email that he used in high school, but anyone could hack an email if they wanted to.

Hanzo didn’t open the file that was attached to the email until late one night probably around three in the morning, two weeks ago. The file didn’t ping any of his viruses protection on his computer, and it held only what the email had said. A single word document and a jpeg file. The word document had two addresses written in it with nothing else. One of the address was lead to an apartment building and the other lead to a library slash antique book seller. But that was not what scared Hanzo so much, and made him come to America, to a place he thought he would never visit again.

He only opened the jpeg one time. That image made Hanzo feel like he was going to pass out when he first saw it. The image of Genji smiling and standing outside in the sun was burned into his mind.

 It was Genji, but not like Hanzo remembered. He was smiling in the picture, and not looking into the camera but whoever was holding it. His hair was its natural color and Genji wasn’t wearing any makeup in the photo. He was older as well, not the starry-eyed 16-year-old he once knew; he was disfigured almost beyond recognition.

Hanzo didn’t see the natural smile on his brother’s face, nor the smile lines near his eyes only the scars. Serval dotted his eyebrows and lips and one large scar ran from above his eyebrow over the bridge of his nose to ducking under his chin. Hanzo knew that younger Genji would had thought that that huge scar would be ‘cool’, or ‘rad’ or something like that, but all Hanzo could think of was how awful he felt when he first saw it.

So, here Hanzo was now, holding his phone in his hands in a place he never thought he would come back to.  He never messaged this man saying he was Genji back. Thinking if it was a trap, it would be better if he caught him off guard.

After a moment of deliberation, Hanzo stands and heads out the door not quite knowing where to go. The hotel is about a half mile from downtown area. It doesn’t take long for Hanzo to regret his decision to walk all of the way. It was cold out, not so much as to make Hanzo go back, but enough to make him even more miserable then he was. 

The sidewalk needed to be redone badly whole portions were chipped away along with whole slabs somehow missing.  There were barely any building around just a few middle-class homes and a few closed businesses. The only thing that came up regularly were the trees; that were heavy with their wilted leaves. The ground was scattered with the fall colors as well.

As he walked Hanzo was keenly aware of cars passing by, and people sitting on their front porches. He heard dogs barking, and children playing in the piles of leaves their dads just raked. No one paid him any mind beyond a friendly wave or a ‘hello there’. No one made him stop or asked him about business, everyone here didn’t care who he was or what he did, and it was a strange feeling.

The sun had completely set, but the sky was still lit up with the afterglow, by the time Hanzo was in the downtown area. If you could call it that, there were maybe three dozen individual buildings standing on the stretch of main road. It looked exactly like it did all those years ago, with no new buildings, the huge bank taking up two blocks on its own and half of the storefronts empty or a “going out of business” sign on the door. Most of the storefronts that were still in working order were antique shops or second-hand furniture stores. All of the shops were closed for the day, with it being later and a Sunday.  The only thing he could see that was still open was a distant bar. _Well, bartenders usually know where everything is in a town and I haven’t had anything to eat since before his first flight_.  With this thought Hanzo headed to the bar.

The bar is bustling with people. Every table and booth is filled along with most of the bar itself.  Hanzo entered from the shorter side, with the place being about three times as long as it is wide. On the right, the bar ran the length of the open room, with an impressive assortment of liquors and beers behind the long table. The bar itself is a dark walnut with the floor being a similar but lighter shade.  On the back wall a large neon sign that just had the word “talon” written in bright red cursive burned.  There was also some sort of logo spray painted underneath it. The booths on the left matched The chairs that are upholstered with dark red fabric, and have chrome legs, As well as the barstools

“are ya gonna buy something or just stare?” A woman yells from behind the bar, snapping Hanzo out of his gawking. He walks over to the nearest open seat and sits down, trying not to make a more seen.

In a flash, and without a word, a menu is set in front of him along with a glass of water.  Glancing thorough the menu Hanzo finds mostly beers and hard liquors. There are a few mixers that he’s not the biggest fan of and some other drinks that he thinks he might like but is somewhat embarrassed to ask. As soon as he closes the menu and places it in front of his body the bartender is standing in front of him.

The woman is tall, at least six feet and built her dark hair is greased back. She has dark skin and stands with her hands on her hips and a towel thrown over her shoulder.

“what can I get for you?” She says with a thick Midwestern accent.

“do you happen to have any sake?” Hanzo half mumbles

“do we look like a place that would sell sake?” She says gesturing to the bar good-naturedly “sorry guy out of luck there”

Hanzo stammers for a moment trying to think of what to ask for now. The woman just smiles slightly and asks, “do you like beer?”

Hanzo stammers again trying to shift gears in his brain to answer her question.

“alright got it,” the woman says trying to move the conversation along “how about whiskey?”

“not really,” Hanzo says again finding his voice

“Alrighty, I know what you want,” the woman says and claps her hands before running off to start whatever she is making. Before Hanzo knows it the woman is back holding a drink. The drink is an opaque neon pink with a cherry on top, served in a hurricane glass.

“I know your type,” the woman says with a smile on her face “pink pineapple, it’s a daiquiri base with blended pineapple and cherry juice”

Hanzo feels embarrassed for getting such a ‘girly’ drink but truthfully this is exactly what he wanted. It tastes almost cloyingly sweet but the booze and fruit are more than prevalent as well. When Hanzo looks up from his drink, the bartender just gives a knowing wink and nod.

“good” Hanzo says and she just smiles and gets back to mixing other people’s drinks.  Hanzo forgets about asking for food as he sips on his drink. Instead he f himself looking over the bar and watching all of the people around him. He takes mental notes about certain people watching, who’s who and who is just there for a good time.

He sees three people walk in when he is into his third pink pineapple. The mood shifts slightly when they sit down but Hanzo’s slowed mind doesn’t seem to comprehend. The three are obviously already inebriated when they enter. They sit for quite some time before anyone comes to them, and when the waitress comes to take their order they start making advances towards her. She does not return their advances but takes their order anyway.

When the waitress returns with a pitcher, glasses and three shots the guys continue their verbal assaults on the poor girl. Again, she tries to blow the drunk guys off, and she is visibly uncomfortable, as they say, horrible things to her.

“you know what screw it!” She says before storming off, but not before one of the guys tries to grab at her. Hanzo stars making a move to go and put those dudebros in their place but even before he can get his feet underneath himself, another woman comes storming up to the three yelling in Spanish. Two of the three recoil while the third just leans forward with a smirk on his face. The Spanish speaking woman looks like she is ready to jump on the guy before she storms off in a huff.

 _My time to shine,_ Hanzo thinks. He stands and suddenly the floor is a lot further down then it was just a minute ago and he staggers back into his seat. He looks at his feet slightly frustrated, but when he looks up again there seems to be someone there instead. He can’t see their face from here but their rear seems nice enough to look at from here. Hanzo is vaguely aware of the guys arguing at the table but can’t seem to decipher what was going on between them.

There is a rush of movement and before Hanzo knows it one of the t is being carried out by the person that came up. Hanzo can’t help but smile at the strength of the stranger and watch as he leaves the bar. The two other kids wander out behind the man not quite knowing what to do.

It talks a few minutes before the man enters the bar again, without the rude costumers in tow, and walks to the back of the building. The man wanders in front of the bar area and starts mixing himself a drink like he owns the place. He eventually wanders close Hanzo and punches something into the computer there. Before turning and heading away, Hanzo’s blurry mind makes the split-second decision to sputter to life and say to the guy.

“That was a nice thing you did,” he says struggling to find the right words

“gotta keep my staff safe,” the man says, his voice is like caramel with a thick southern accent. He gives a slight shrug and continues “thank you though”

Hanzo looks at the drink in the man’s hand, trying to continue the conversation. He looks at the man again, something in the back of his mind is telling him something but he can’t quite place it, so he goes for the drink rout to continue.

 “you like, rum… I like sake myself” Hanzo starts “but you did not have it, so one of your waitresses gave me this. It is good but it’s not sake”

The man chuckles slightly and it is like music to Hanzo’s ears, and says in his rich voice “like the pink pineapple?”

“it’s good and sweet,” Hanzo says while nodding

 “glad to hear it,” the man says, then lowering his voice slightly “tell you what, if you agree that that’s your last one, I’ll have sake next time you come in okay?”

It’s a hard decision, the drinks are coming and so, so good. But for sake oh, sake sounds wonderful right now. But it won’t come right now and this pink drink is, but he should probably stop anywise. Hanzo looks up to the guy with his decision and says, “sounds good”

The man nods and stretches out his hand to confirm their deal. The man’s hands are rough and calloused, but the handshake is firm. Hanzo dwells on the feeling for some time afterward, just imagining those hands touching his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me *has never been out drinking*: uh... okay so it takes three drinks on average for someone to be considered drunk. a daquri has one and a half drinks in it. sooooo seeing Hanzo being muscular will get drunk slower, but he hasn't had anything to eat in some time so I'll call that even.


	3. Just Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes his way home from spending his day off at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some world building that I skipped the first time through but now I think is important that you know what this world actually looks like.  
> so an original chapter.

It was a little after midnight by the time Jesse started on his way back home. The clouds hung low in the sky and the air was thick with the feeling of an oncoming storm. It was quiet, the only sound being the flat leaves on the ground, but they didn’t produce the satisfying crunch. Instead, they stuck to Jesse’s shoes and made a wet squishing sound as they were stepped on.

By the time Jesse was back at his apartment building the sky had opened up, letting loose its stored rain. The raindrops are sow and fat, like lazy river falling from the sky.  The apartment building’s old red brick sides were glistening in the light of the street lamps. Its cracked windows shone with the light of the inhabitant’s TVs and light fissures like a starry night.

It was one of the tallest buildings in the downtown, with six whole stories, and no elevator. There was a half-finished mural that was painted on the side of the building, now mostly sun-bleached ghosts of a scene of the town during its golden age. Of poorly proportioned families walking down the painted roadways, and of a horse-drawn buggy that’s back half was just primer and pen lines.   Jesse’s favorite part was that Someone had taken a sharpie to one of the figures in the mural and drew a mustache and glasses on the person.

He walked to the parking lot, if you could even call it that, it was just a patch of washed out gravel that a dozen cars were placed haphazardly. And to the side door.  He makes his way up the decrepit stairs and through the decrepit halls. The off-white walls with peeling paint seemingly to close in on him as he walked. The fluorescent lighting that flickered made the place feel like a horror movie as they buzzed overhead, but it wasn’t all bad.  there were the sounds of the neighbors living their lives, miss Collazo singing to her newborn, the handmade wreath on Mr. Fuller’s door that his late wife made for him, and the small things that brought up nice memories. A scuff on the wall from a couch being moved, empty casserole dishes on the outside of doors from people helping their sick neighbors, and the boxes of people moving on to bigger and better placeless in their lives.

“hello, McCree” a soft voice comes from one of the doors.

“hay Mei” Jesse slurs slightly “what are you doing up this late?”

Mei giggles “Sombra called and asked me to make sure you got home safely.”  
Jesse grunts and shakes his head. Mei is a good neighbor, a college student going for a science degree, and currently livening on her own.  She moved in about a year ago, not owning much beyond what she carried on her back. When people found out that she was sleeping on her floor, the whole building got together and helped furnish her house. Jesse gave her his old side table and a lamp.  He also helped her from time to time with chores, taking down garbage and changing lights that she couldn’t reach, they were next door neighbors after all.

“well I'm here safe” Jesse says with a dramatic sweep of his arms “you don’t need to worry about me anymore, my dear lady”

“Oh, okay,” Mei says while starting to close her door “oh and Sombra asked me to ask you to text her”

Jesse gives a mock salute and heads into his home. It’s just like he left it, dirty dishes and all. To his left sat a pair of windows with curtains drawn.  Under those sat a couch that was most likely older than him, and rarely used TV sat in the corner on the same side. Straight in front of him was a hall that leads into the other two rooms of the small apartment (bed and bathroom), and to the right was the kitchen. The kitchen held all the essential items for a kitchen but in a space only big enough for one person to stand comfortably. His dinging table, which was just a foldable card table with a dolor store tablecloth covering it, sat in the middle of the room, straddling the line between old carpet and vinyl tiles.

The walls of the apartment were mostly bare with a few movie posters and family pictures hung sparsely. The walls themselves are a weathered tan that may have once been yellow or white. and The carpet that dressed the majority of the room was little more than shredded cardboard stamped down to a hard surface. The whole place seemed to be covered in a layer of dust or dirt, just from a lack of use and a need for a deep cleaning.

Jesse throws his keys on the table as he walks in and tugs his phone out of his pocket as he continues down the hallway.  He only sends an emoji of a house and checkmark next to it to Sombra. He heads to his room and sets his phone down before changing out of his clothes, he debates for a moment whether it would be worth showering now or putting it off until morning. He decides that showering is a job for future Jesse. Because current Jesse doesn’t have the mind power to work that hard. 

He settles into bed, his mattress lumpy and old, and sheets dirty. He makes a mental note for future Jesse to wash them. Always future Jesse’s problem, not current Jesse.

 His eyes are already closing of their own volition when a weight hits the bed shifting the blankets slightly. Jesse looks over to see a calico cat scrambling to him making a small mew as It approaches.  He smiles and runs his hand through its fur, sending her into a purring mess.  she finds his armpit and promptly curls deep into his body. He can’t but let a little smile cross his face as he starts to doze off again.

But apparently, sleep isn’t going to happen tonight, because Jesse distantly hears his phone buzzing. At first assumes it is just Sombra yelling at him for something, but rather than the uneven sound of multiple texts it was the rhythmic sound of a call.  Most of his mind was still groggy but the rest was set into high alert. When he grabbed the phone, Jesse breathes a sigh of relief, and answers.

“yello,” Jesse says into his phone

“you forgot about calling me, today didn’t you?” The voice says with annoyance.

 Jesse’s stomach drops “aw, shit, that was today?”

“well, technically yesterday” Fareeha’s voice flies through the phone “Jesse is everything okay?”  
“yea everything is fine,” Jesse says, “just a little tired is all, n’ I'm sorry I forgot, Free’”

“okay, its, okay” Fareeha says suspiciously “I just wanted to make sure.”

“what about you, how are you doing?” Jesse asks. Fareeha talks freely about the past few days, how some of the people under her in her unit were being assholes so she made them run laps like high schoolers.  About a new restaurant she found and loved, adding that when Jesse comes she can take him there along with the other twenty places she has found. he like listening to her, after everything she was one of the few people who still treats him the same.

“Jesse?” She cuts herself off half way through a sentence “Jesse? Hello?”

As a response, Jesse’s heavy breath fills the receiver but nothing else. Fareeha sighs and whispers good-heartedly into the phone “good night asshole”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing I did with this chapter was that I challenged myself with analogies, and boy they are a bit harder then I thought they would be at first. so kudos to people who use them regularly, so uhhhhh end of my speel for this chapter


	4. Back to Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes back to talon bar and finds that people around here have some sort of grudge against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of chapter four of the original scraped almost everything but a little bit of the dialogue.  
> important update at the end notes (nothing bad per se but important.

The first thing Hanzo thinks as he wakes up is how bad his head hurts. The second thing is the rush of embarrassment as the memories come flooding in from last night. He isn’t quite sure what happened but from what little he can remember is that he most likely got trashed.  He groans and rolls out of his bed clutching at his head as it pounds like a marching band.  After some time of wallowing in pain, Hanzo staggers up and starts getting ready for the day.

He does not know where to start, maybe go to the addresses he received? Or maybe just look around the town, see what has changed. But as these thoughts go through his head he pats his pockets feeling for his essential items but only finds two of the three. His wallet has apparently gone MIA. He tares apart his room looking for the little item but can’t find it anywhere. His mind flies through the last night and where he went, and the last place his foggy memory remembered seeing it. That was most likely Talon. He pulls up their website on his phone and quickly calls the number provided, hoping that they had it.  The phone rings four times before someone picks it up.

“talon bar,” a female voice says with little energy “this is Som’ speaking,”

“yes, hello,” Hanzo says trying to push his nerves down, “I think I left my wallet there last night. I was wondering if you have it”

“alright,” the voice says, “give me a minute to look”

The distinct sound of the phone being placed on a countertop clicks through, and a few minutes later it sounds like it is being picked up again.

“alright is this a…” her voice trails off, and Hanzo almost asks if she is still there because of how long it takes her to continue her thought “Shimada?”

“yes Shimada, Hanzo” Hanzo breathes a sigh of relief “I will be over soon to pick it up, thank you.”

Hanzo hangs up before the woman can make another remark, and heeds out. He walks the exact same path he walked last night.  With it now being daylight out the downtown feels almost quaint. On his way, he sees counts two more antique stores ( _how many do they need in one town?_ ). 

Along with the new discovery, he sees that the downtown is dead as well. There are maybe two dozen cars parked on the six-block stretch of road and barely anyone out shopping or really doing anything.  It is not like it’s the weather either while being a little bit chilly it is actually quite nice outside this day. The sun is shining and even being somewhat cold, Hanzo’s light jacket does more than enough to keep him warm.

At Talon he sees that even in a place that was filled to the brim the previous night; is now just a shell of that.  There were only three groups of people in the bar consisting of three old men playing cards at one of the tables, a guy drowning his sorrows at the bar, and two middle-aged women out for lunch.  It was quiet as well, the only sound being a TV that sat in the far corner, and the gentle conversations in the groups.

Hanzo scans the bar for workers but finds none at first glance, but does eventually spot the guy that kicked out the kids last night in the back corner, sitting in a booth, going over paperwork. He is just as attractive as Hanzo remembered him, but now he has his hair up in a ponytail and a set of reading glasses perched on his nose.  He is wearing a flannel shirt that is tight across his broad shoulders, and tugs at all the right places as he hunches over his work.

Seeing that there is apparently no one else that works here Hanzo swallows slightly and walks over to the man.

“excuse me,” Hanzo says putting forward his best business face “I believe I left my wallet here last night, I called earlier and one of your people said you had it?”

The man looks Hanzo up and down, not in a bad way, but as if he was trying to place something in his mind.

“yea, sure thing, just let me go and look” the man stands from his work, obviously glad for the distraction, as he walks he says “sake right?

Hanzo has to think for a moment trying to understand what the stranger just asked before the man added “it’s your drink of choice. Said you liked it last night”

“uh yes,” Hanzo says trying to find his words in front of the gorgeous stranger.

The man goes behind the bar and pulls out a bottle and places it in front of Hanzo adding “told ya I’d have one next time you came in”

“I thought you lied about that, just to get me to stop drinking,” Hanzo says while looking over the bottle. It was not the cheapest brand out there but nowhere near the usual quality, Hanzo bought on a regular basis, probably around thirty dollars. He unscrews the cap and gives it an experimental sniff.

 The man slides Hanzo a shot glass and says “naw, I wouldn’t lie about something like that.  I Just find the best way to cut someone off is to promise future booze.”

Hanzo gives a small smile and sips at his drink. The man goes down to the other end of the bar, most likely grabbing Hanzo’s wallet. He hears the sound of the cash register opening and closing then the man approaching again.

“and here you are Mr.” The man says while opening the wallet. He looks at Hanzo’s wallet then to Hanzo then back to the wallet. He gently sets the wallet on the table like it was made of the finest china before blurting out “’scuse me for a moment. I need to go see to something in the back”

Hanzo wonders if he had done something wrong as he watches the man leave. He takes his wallet and looks at its contents, making sure that everything is in order. He waits for some time for anyone to come out, and after a good fifteen minutes before the girl that screamed in Spanish last night walks into the bar area.

“what do I owe you for this?” Hanzo asks while gesturing at the drink “I can just buy the bottle if its easier”

The woman looks at Hanzo with flames in her eyes. She looks like she is ready to take his head off of his shoulders “for the bottle, eighthly dollars”

Hanzo furors his brow, even with the bars uptick it shouldn’t be _that_ much, but the feeling of not being wanted is more prevalent than being suckered out of his money. The woman takes his money without another word, and he the feeling that he did something terribly wrong is picking at him. But he can’t think of anything he did wrong. So, without any other discussion, he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to let ya'll know I'm heading back to school tomorrow so idk how often I will be able to get new chapters out. hopefully, i will be able to make more than I did last semester, but no promises. I am feeling a lot better about his version and am a lot more motivated to write it. I'm planning on doing a more in-depth explanation of why I dropped the first try at this on my Tumblr soon so if for some huge reason you need to know that you can find it there tagged under "NYF explanation"  
> but as always thank you to everyone that reads this work, and I know I say this every end note but each kudos and comment means the world to me, so thank you.


	5. Shamada (Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds himself inside a library and finds something he was only half planning on seeing.

Genji sat on the couch his feet up on the armrest and laptop laying on his stomach.  He was going over a few spreadsheets for the library, and ready to kill himself from boredom. The sun shingling in from the nearby bay window, making Genji feel like a lounging cat. He is currently alone in the medium-sized house; filling the house with comfortable silence. With only sound being the wind rustling the trees and fallen leaves outside; Along with the occasional tick-tack of Genji’s keyboard.

 _At least some of those business lessons stuck._ Genji thinks as he works.

The sound of the buzzing phone nearly makes him jump out of his skin, but he is glad for the distraction.  He groans as he staggers to a standing position, pain shooting through his legs, and back, but not enough to complain about.  He wanders over to the table where his phone sat. He sees that it had three new text messages, as he opened to the home screen.

Cowboy McCree: Genji we need to talk ASAP

Cowboy McCree: really text me back

Cowboy McCree: Hellooooooo

Genji furrowed his brow as he looked at the messages. He didn’t talk to Jesse all that much, not that they weren’t friends or anything. There was a mutual understanding, that they’re friends even though they didn’t talk, with Jesse’s work and Genji’s oblations it was nearly impossible for the two to get together anymore.

Genji: whats up?

Cowboy McCree: did you know your bro is in town?

Genji just looks at the screen for a moment processing the information. It takes him a minute to find words to text back.

Genji: Jesse, if this is a joke I'm not laughing

Cowboy McCree: no! he was here at the bar not fifteen minutes ago! He also came and got trashed last night! How do you not know this???

Genji: well I emailed him a few weeks ago… he didn’t respond tho

There was a pause then two images came through, the first one was a blurry image of the bar. Probably from the single security camera that hung above the door. It was a grainy black and white photo of a person sitting at the bar. This person was wearing a leather jacket and had his hair up in a ponytail. It really could have been anyone.

 The second image was taken just with a phone, it was a driver’s license. The picture in the license was a well-dressed man, immaculately groomed and presented, and next to the picture was the words “Hanzo Shimada”, and the unmistakable signature sitting underneath it.

Genji: where did he go????????!

Cowboy McCree: don’t no, he walked here from his hotel so he cant be far

Genji: do you know what hotel he’s at???

Cowboy McCree: the super 8 off of 24

Cowboy McCree: you gonna go talk to him?

Genji stopped for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. Should he go see Hanzo right now, or wait for Zen to get home. Hanzo was defiantly here for him, he had no other reason to be here, right? Jesus, and what about McCree.

Genji: you alright?

Cowboy McCree: what are you talking about? Its your brother.

Genji: yes I now that, but you and him were, ya know…

Cowboy McCree: Genji I appreciate the support but I’m over him, and you're the one that he hurt

Genji: so we're going to forget what you went through, Jesse I know you better than that

Genji: do you want to come and talk, Zen should be home soon enough

Cowboy McCree: Genji stop, I'm fine really, if you don’t want my help that’s fine but I thought you would like to know

Genji could feel the conversation souring, but wanted to press. The sound of Zenyatta’s teaching racing through his mind. Genji contemplated calling him and diced that having another mind might help. He sends Zenyatta a quick SOS text and brings him up to speed as best as he can. Letting him know what is going on.  They decide that it would be smart to go and meet Hanzo together at the hotel, to keep the conversation as private as possible.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo walks around downtown for a while, still dizzy from what happened in the bar. Against his better judgment, He decides that it is time to look into one of the addresses he received.  It led to the last block of the downtown area, to the oldest buildings along the road.  There is a chalkboard sign, at the destination, a simple A-frame type that looks like it belonged in a child’s bedroom. Written on the sign are a half-dozen artfully scrawled languages, Japanese, Spanish, English, Chinese along with others that Hanzo couldn’t quite place. In the languages, he did recognize the sign read “tea tasting and meditation session today, free for everyone. Today at 12:00”.

 Hanzo found himself wandering into the small doorway in that the sign pointed to. It felt quite literally like a-hole-in the wall. As he entered Hanzo found himself blasted by the aroma of lavender, leather, old paper, and jasmine. The soft sound of instrumental music filled the store as well, giving the whole place a wonderful relaxing feeling.

The entryway was cramped, both sides lined by the tall wooden backs of bookcases. But soon enough Hanzo was beyond the cramped hall and into the main room. And It literally took his breath away.

The place Genji has been working, apparently, is A beautiful two-story library, filled with rich oak and cherry wood. The woods were offset by antique iron fittings that are cast to look like local flora.

The room is shaped like a cross with the length being much longer than the with. All of the corners seemed to be rounded with the only right angles being bookcases. The bookcases themselves ran perpendicular to the walls so that there is a walkway between them that leads to a small open area at each end of the room.

The floor above wrapped around the room, and leading up to that floor is a spiral staircase made out of the same iron and dark oak as the banister. Hanging from the iron banister of the second floor are Paper kites and other art. The paper filtering light that comes in from the old skylights. Giving the whole library a soft, warm glow.

Looking down the walkway to the left Hanzo sees a children’s area where a woman and her child are sitting reading over a rather large book that seems out of place in the colorful corner.  Then Between Hanzo and the staircase is a slightly raised platform with a large shag rug and an empty desk. When he looks to his right the room is mirrored, except instead of a children’s area at the end, it is a reading nook holding two leather chairs and a large green glass shaded lamp.

 Without thinking Hanzo stars heading up the spiral staircase. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a strong hand clasps his shoulder. He turns and finds someone he did not recognize. The person is square built and very strong looking, their buzzed hair was a dirty blond color and their freckled features have a soft boxieness to them. They are wearing an apron of a nearby flower shop, over a beat up t-shirt and blue jeans.

Hanzo gives the stranger a quizzical look as they shake their head furiously and make slight sounds with their throat.

“wha-?” Hanzo asks, to which the stranger replies with a strange hand gesture and more whines, obviously distressed.

“what is the matter bastion.” The woman from children’s area comes from around the corner. She is wearing a beat-cop uniform and large golden hoop earrings. Her thick curly hair is in thick braids that are tied back into a ponytail. She looks like a goddess in the light her dark skin glowing under the filtered sun

‘bastion’ turns to her and starts gesturing furiously and looks almost ashamed as they sign. The woman patiently watches and nods glancing between Hanzo and bastion suspiciously, before finally sighing and smiling warmly.

“you did the right thing bastion. Though I see how our new friend did not know.” The woman remarks calmly “Zenyatta must have forgotten to put the sign back up this morning after grabbing someone’s order”

As the woman says this she grabs a hand-written sign from behind the main desk. The sign is just purple cardstock with sharpie writing on it saying, ‘employees only’.

Hanzo is already off of the stairs by the time the woman sets the sign on the stares for all to see. She seems to whisper something to bastion who nods slightly then signs something in return. The woman gives a sad smile then bastion goes into one of the isles seeming to be more confident after whatever exchange just happened.

“If you have any orders the Zenyatta will be back soon,” the woman says nonchalantly “if you want to check something out let bastion or myself know we can take care of that if you need it.”

Hanzo shakes his head and says “no was wondering if the manager was in, I need to talk to someone about a private matter

“oh…” the woman scratches the back of her head uncomfortably “I'm afraid that you just missed him, one of his students called about a crisis. And he felt he needed to see to it. But he should be back soon, no more than another hour or so.”

“thank you,” Hanzo says, at least he is in a nice place to kill some time.

Hanzo looks over the vast colocation of books, finding that the vast majority of the books were no younger than twenty-five years old. Along with the majority being either religious or scientific in nature. There is an abnormally large section decanted to botany and horticulture as well.

It was about an hour in when Hanzo he hears the doorbell chime but pays no mind. Nor when he hears the hushed conversation he is vaguely aware of. The book he found was more interesting than whatever is going on behind him. He only breaks from his reading when he hears two sets of feet walk up behind him.

“’Monsters: Myth, Legend, or truth’? Huh… that’s a good one” a voice chimes in from behind Hanzo. He turns and fins a man standing there. His dark hair was trimmed short but not quite a buzz cut. The man is wearing a heavy green sweater and loose-fitting jeans.  His hands are dug into the oversized pocket of the sweater and he stands uncomfortably, looking like he is ready to fall over. But Hanzo doesn’t look at the outfit nor the sway to the man’s stance. He only sees the large scar the runs down the entirety of the man’s face. The large scar runs from above his right eyebrow to his chin, twisting his mouth slightly so that it is always slightly open.  

“Hanzo?” Genji asks more than states. “is it really you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: about this chapter, the second part of it I wrote as the second chapter of the first try of not you future but found that the pacing was all off and didn't like it where I had it. so its nice that I have a place to put it now.  
> Also, I have another whole story in my head just for the human!omnics and this place. as well as how Genji found himself here. I actually posted the first part of it then I found that I hated it (and already had a lot of projects going at the same time) so deleted it off of Ao3, might redo it after this arc if I feel like it.


	6. Memories, and how They Effect us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sits alone in his restaurant, thinking about the past and how he needs to move into the future.

Jesse sat in the back, the only sounds in the overly warm kitchen being the part-time chef and the radio playing quietly. His head rushing and on the verge of breaking down.

 Hanzo was back, and he didn’t know how he felt about it. He was excited, and scared, and angry, and hurt. If he had to put it to one word it would be apprehensive.  Sombra sat in the back with him for a while but had to leave when she heard a shout coming from the dining room.  So now here He sits, his mind both racing and blank at the same time. Then a thought occurs to him, Genji should have known about this, right? He digs out his phone and sends Genji a text

     Jesse: Genji we need to talk ASAP

He waits for a moment before texting again.

     Jesse: really text me back

Any other time Jesse would have thought about being anointing but right now he didn’t care.

     Jesse: Hellooooooo

     Green ninja: whats up?

     Jesse: did you know your bro is in town?

There is a moments hesitation from the other side. Jesse was about to make another message when his phone buzzed in his hands. He would be lying if he said the message didn’t make him a little angry.

     Green ninja: Jesse, if this is a joke I'm not laughing

     Jesse: no! He was here at the bar not fifteen minutes ago! He also came and got trashed last night! How do you not know this???

     Green ninja: well I emailed him a few weeks ago… he didn’t respond tho

     Green ninja: where did he go????????!

     Jesse: don’t no, he walked here from his hotel so he cant be far

     Green ninja: do you know what hotel he’s at???

     Green ninja: the super 8 off of 24

     Green ninja: you gonna go talk to him?

     Green ninja: you alright?

Jesse’s heart sinks, no he’s not alright, but it’s not about him right now.  Sure Hanzo hurt him but he wasn’t the one that’s life was completely changed because of him.

     Jesse: what are you talking about? Its your brother.

     Green ninja: yes I now that, but you and him were, ya know…

A surge of anger pushes through Jesse as his fingers fly through the new text.  He doesn’t want to hurt his friend but ne really doesn’t need his pity right now either. He knows he can figure it out by himself. He doesn’t need Genji’s half-hearted attempted to be a counselor over text, he just needs some time to think.

     Jesse: Genji I appreciate the support but I’m over him, and you're the one that he hurt

     Green ninja: so were going to forget what you went through, Jesse I know you better than that

     Green ninja: do you want to come and talk, Zen should be home soon enough

     Jesse: Genji stop, I'm fine really, if you don’t want my help that’s fine but I thought you would like to know

Jesse sends the last text and sighs. Thankfully, Genji seems to take the hint and doesn’t text him back.  His mind wanders back to those years ago. To that horrible and wonderful year in high school. The year he met Hanzo, the year he lost his arm, the year his father popped back up in his life. It was the worst year of his life, but not by that much. 

He thinks about that summer and when he called the number Hanzo gave to him. It was a hot summer’s day and it was the seventh time he called that week. They had talked off and on since Hanzo had left, but not nearly as much as Jesse would had liked.  Hanzo kept on telling him we’ll talk next time’ or ‘I cannot talk right now, call back in an hour’ or ‘wait for a little bit and i’ll call you, Okay?’.

But those later times never came. Hanzo kept on pushing back, never letting Jesse back in. Jesse knew, realistically, that this long distant of a relationship might not work, but when Jesse called and the voice of an older man on the other side of the phone came through it was more than concerning and confusing at the time.

“stop calling my son” the man’s voice commanded, it was harsh, stern and full of anger “trash like you should not interact with my family, and unless you are willing to lose everything you own, do not contact me or my son again”

“what-“Jesse stammered through the phone, blown back by the whole situation “uh, is Hanzo there I want to talk to him”

there was a moment where Jesse thought the man hung up on him but after a moment, and Surprisingly, there was the rustle of the phone being passed between people and it was Hanzo’s voice coming through the other end he said “Jesse-“

“Hanzo!” Jesse interrupts, he didn’t know what was going on and honestly he was scared “what’s going on? I don’t understand”  
“Jesse you need to stop calling me” Hanzo’s voice sounded strained, tired even, but the words felt truthful enough at the time “you are pathetic for thinking that anything could have happened between us. You are a small person, and I do not want you in my life, and I have never wanted you in my life. Now leave me alone”

All Jesse could do was stammer in to the phone before there is a click and salience, leavening Jesse alone in his room heartbroken.

 And here is Jesse now, all these years later, sitting alone in his restaurant feeling almost just as empty. And somehow both a little less and a little more broken then in that moment.

Jesse staggers up to a standing positon trying to push the sour memories away. He looks around the kitchen and at the stack of bills in the office. His heritage all of the things he has made since that time. He looks down at his watch and sees what time it is. He lets out a groan and runs his hand over his face, maybe six hours of hard manual labor will help clear his mind and pull a plan together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter may have been confusing for some people, but if it was, it is most likely you didn't read the previous two parts of the series and that should clear it up somewhat.  
> Mondatta was Zenyatta's older brother but died on a missionary trip during a terrorist attack.  
> Mako works at talon as one of the part-time chefs.  
> Orisa is the woman that was in the library, that helped with Bastion, and Efi was there with her reading an electrical engineering book while sitting in the children's section.  
> Ana is currently living in Alaska with Reinhardt while Fareeha is living in Arizona working on her military career.  
> Bastion is currently working at a flower shop that Torbjörn's wife owns. They lived with Torbjörn for a little while before moving to the attic of the flower shop and making it into an apartment  
> Zenyatta, Mondatta, and Bastion all come from the same war-torn country. The brother's home was evacuated, and they moved to the US then as refugees. While Bastion was forced to become a solder before they could leave and lost their voice during an attack. They eventually found themselves in the US after the war and found a piece of home at the library.


	7. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds himself surrounded by living memories.

Hanzo just stands there, blankly staring at Genji, words caught in his throat. He takes an apprehensive step back and places the book he was holding gently on a nearby table. He tries to stop his hands from shaking as he looks back up to his brother.

He didn’t know what to say nor how to say it.  He didn’t even know what he was feeling at that moment, he couldn’t even lift his eyes to look at Genji let alone bring raise his voice.

Suddenly two arms are wrapped around Hanzo’s body and a face is dug deep into his shoulder. He stands there still not knowing what to do, wondering how Genji could act this way. He stiffens but doesn’t push back.

“it’s really you,” Genji says into Hanzo’s shoulder “you really came”

Hanzo looks up and sees that a person is standing not too far from them. He smiles meekly and gives a slight wave before gently placing his hand on Genji’s shoulder and coaxing him away.

“I believe you are making your brother uncomfortable” the stranger says. Genji lets go and turns quickly to the man and talks so fast that it is hard to understand. “Master, this is my brother Hanzo, and Hanzo this is my Master Tekhartha Zenyatta”  
“it is my pleasure to meet you Mr. Shamada” this Zenyatta says “your brother is one of my best students”

Hanzo looks at the two, still overwhelmed by the whole situation. He can feel the bitter taste of bile in the back of his throat. And after a moment all he can muster out is “how? How did you- why did you look for me”

Genji looks at Hanzo now and for the first time they make eye contact. Hanzo sees the true joy that Genji has in his eyes now, and how they crinkle on the edges. He feels his legs shake underneath his body, and his emotions starting to bubble up like unlike they have in years.

“because you are my brother” Genji says with a honestly that Hanzo hasn’t heard from anyone in some time “and I saw how broken you were, and I wanted to help”  
“broken?” Hanzo says, his emotions now spilling over, not into happiness or sadness, but for some reason, into anger “and what do you mean by that”

“it was just when I saw you on TV” Genji says with concern “after father died”  
“so you know what is best for me after a five-minute special?” Hanzo accuses “no, this isn’t what you brought me here for, I can see it now. I'm so stupid, how can you want to see me after all this time, you should hate me! You only brought me here to mock me I know it, to rub your happiness in my face.”

“Hanzo” Genji says in a soft voice “I want you here because you are my brother and I love you”

“you cannot love me” Hanzo scoffs “not after everything I have done to ruin your life”

“Hanzo.” Genji says now with a powerful boom “It is true what you did was shitty, but it was only because I was shitty and the situation was shitty. Father didn’t want me to come home, and that isn’t your fault”  
“yes but I could have stood up for you” Hanzo exclaims “I could have insisted on staying, I could have looked for you harder,”

“Hanzo, that is in the past” Genji says “and I forgive you”

Hanzo can’t help but let out a scoff at the thought “I left you here alone. In a strange country without any help. You were sick, and I couldn’t help you!”

“its true I _was_ sick” Genji says, he digs out his keys from his pocket and shoes Hanzo the small, golden, plastic circle on it “but I'm better now. I have been for a long-time brother. Thirteen years, to be exact”

Hanzo shakes his head processing the information. He takes a shaky step back and bumps into a bookshelf, the realization of where he was crashing in on him. This big seen he just made in front of all these people, in a public place. He feels the blood drain from his face, as panic sets in. He finds himself literally pushing past Genji and Zenyatta and half runs out of the building.

He stands outside heart racing, unable to get a breath of the icy air. He feels almost overwhelmingly dizzy and his swimming vision is doing little to settle his rapid heartbeat.

“Hanzo” a voice comes from the building, not Genji’s but the voice of Zenyatta. It is calm and distant “you are having a panic attack”

“stay the hell away from me!” Hanzo calls to the general direction that the voice came from.

“Hanzo” the voice is closer now “you need to steady your breathing”

Hanzo’s brain is somewhat conches of what the man is saying but his mind is in complete fight or flight mode. He almost lashes out when he feels a hand on his shoulder, but after the millisecond of wanting to punch the person in the face he finds the touch grounding. The words the man said start to sink in as well, he forces himself to steady his breathing.

“take your time,” the man says “you do not need to talk if you do not want to”

“I apologize for my outburst,” Hanzo says between heavy breaths.

“you do not need to apologize,” Zenyatta says “it was unfair of us to bring you into a situation like that. We should have known better. I understand that this is a bit much right now, and so does Genji.  Sometimes he forgets his training.”

“is he still in there?” Hanzo asks

“yes, we thought you might need a moment to proses”

“thank you, though I might need more than a moment”

“that is fine.” Zenyatta says as he takes his hand off of Hanzo’s shoulder “if you wish to find either of us we will most likely be here at the library. You can have my phone number if you wish.”

Hanzo nods but refuses Zenyatta’s phone number. He barely knows the guy, and he didn’t want to give off the wrong impression. He takes a few steps away, seeing if Zenyatta will stop him, but he does not, he just gives a slight wave as Hanzo walks away.

By the time Hanzo gets back to his skeevy hotel the aftermath of his panic attack is abundant. His head hurts, his body is tired, and the deep set of depression starts to set itself in.  Hanzo flops onto the bed face-down. The sheets smell faintly of cigarette smoke, and a pang of sad nostalgia flows through him.

He staggers to a standing position and wanders over to his bag. He carefully pulls out several layers of clothing until he reaches the bottom of the case. Laying there is a threadbare gray hoodie, much too large for himself but he doesn’t put it on. Instead he just holds it close to his chest. It no longer smells like cheap cigarette smoke and even cheaper cologne, but Hanzo can remember it.

Hanzo finds his way back to the bed and sits on it. His mind going back to a better time. Of days lounging under an old oak tree, talking about samurai versus cowboys. About hours spent wandering the town aimlessly but having someone walking right next to him telling him about the town and its history. About the few hours he spent by that pond and the fingers the fit so nicely between his own.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how long he was laying there alone in his room but stands suddenly when he hears a knock at his door. He quickly shoves the hoodie into his bag and runs to the door. He runs his fingers through his hair as he walks and straitens out his shirt as well. When he glances through the peephole in the door more questions are raised then answered. It is the bartender from Talon.  How did he get here, why is he here, and why did he look so nervous?

Hanzo carefully opens the door and the bartender gives a slight smile and says the obviously practiced words “Hanzo, I-I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s me, Jesse! Jesse McCree… from high school!”


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo sit down to talk, and they both find that the other is different yet very much the same as before.

Jesse sits in his truck, his hands white-knuckle griping on the steering wheel. It was a little past nine PM and he was sitting in the middle of a Hotel 8 parking lot. He didn’t know why he was there, why he was being so stupid for coming here, he shouldn’t be here. His mind screamed against him as he practiced his words he would say. It yelled for him to stop as he grabs the paper bag that sat next to him, and protested as he made his way out of his truck.

Jesse walked through the front door and gave the receptionist a friendly nod and wave but didn’t stop to make her think that he shouldn’t be there. He wandered to the hotel room that Hanzo had said he was staying at during his drunken night out and stood there right outside the door. His hand hovering over the cheap wooden door. He wants to bail out, he can bail out, but he has come all this way…

His knuckles rasp agents the door, almost against his own will. A set of three crisp and clear knocks rings through the hallway and into the hotel room.  There is the sound of someone moving through the room and walking to the door. Then a moment's hesitation before the door opens revealing Hanzo on the other side.

Hanzo skeptically looks at him before Jesse blurts out “Hanzo, I-I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s me, Jesse! Jesse mccree… from high school!”

Jesse cringes at the sound of his own voice, how stupid the words sound. He looks down at Hanzo who’s expression hasn’t changed. He just looks tired, and a deep-set frown has set itself into his features.

“I know you weren’t plannin’ on seeing me,” Jesse says and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, and continues rambling “I just wanted to let ya know I'm still here. N’ id understand if ya didn’t want to see me. I know we didn’t leave on the best of terms, but when I realized it was you at my place I knew that I wanted to talk to you”

Jesse holds up the paper bag and gives a smile “I brought a peace offering if you’d like it”

Hanzo looks at Jesse now breaking from his zombified state. He takes a step back, gestures into the room and finally says flatly “it is good to see you again”

Jesse walks into the hotel room, it looks like any other hotel room he has been in. It’s a king room with decade-old furnishings, but not unpleasant. It smells faintly of mildew and cigarette smoke but not overwhelmingly so.

Wandering over to the nearby desk Jesse tares open two of the nearby plastic cups and pours both himself and Hanzo a drink.  He looks over to the bed where Hanzo is sitting looking at him. Jesse gives an easy smile and walks over.

"so,” Jesse starts as he hands the cup to Hanzo “how you been?”

I have been better” Hanzo states.

“I hear you there sug’” Jesse says then raises his cup slightly. They both take a drink from their cups, and Hanzo makes a face at the acrid booze. Jesse just gives a small chuckle and says, “should of warned ya’ about that.”

“it is fine,” Hanzo says as he takes another sip “it is actually what I need right now.”

Jesse smiles at the comment, knowing that Hanzo probably was just as uncomfortable in this situation as he was.  The quiet was nice as well, but the oppressing feeling of unassured questions seemed to suffocate the room.

“do you still think that cowboys would beat samurai?” Hanzo breaks the silence.

Jesse can’t help but let out a snort, that was not the first question he thought Hanzo would ask him. “don’no, you made a pretty good argument when we talked about it last time”

“surely you have a better argument after all this time” Hanzo says with a lightness to his voice “at least better then ‘guns’.”

“well” Jesse lightly argues “there are myths of men that could shoot down six people in under a second. So that’s pretty impressive”

“that is impressive” Hanzo sighs. He looks down at his now mostly empty cup and lets his shoulders slouch slightly.

“thank you for this” Hanzo says.

“sure thing partner” Jesse returns giving a warm grin “just figured it would be the best way to break the ice.”

Hanzo looks up to him and just stares at Jesse for a beat like he is examining him. Then asks, “how do you do it?”

“what do you mean?” Jesse asks truly not understanding.

“how can you smile, after everything you’ve been through? After everything I put you through?”

Jesse’s smile falters when Hanzo says this, but he just shrugs slightly “figure with the shit I’ve been through I’m just happy to be standing here, to be alive”

“and it is hard for people to see your pain through the smile,” Hanzo says obviously just thinking out loud, but Jesse takes it to heart.

“if you don’t want me here just say it” Jesse states done with Hanzo’s attitude.

“no!” Hanzo looks up to Jesse now eyes wide “I do want you here… I just-I have gone through a lot today, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“that ship passed a long time ago,” Jesse says with a nervous chuckle.

 “yes I guess so”

“so,” Jesse questions slightly after a moment of quiet “why ya’ come back here”

“Genji,” Hanzo says simply “he contacted me, and I came to see if it was really him”

“have you talked to him?” Jesse asks “I texted him earlier”

“I ran into him” Hanzo starts, he makes a gesture with his hand as if he is struggling to find the right words “but we did not talk, I could not talk.”

“yea” Jesse agrees “don’no what I would do in that situation m’self”

“either way I did not do well in the situation. And I do not know what I will do when the time rises for me to talk to him again.”

“well, I guess that depends on how long you are planning on staying in the states.”

“that I am not sure of either” Hanzo mumbles “I am not exactly welcome to go back home at this exact moment.”

Jesse wants to press, but the tension in the air is more than enough to stop him from asking.

 “guess this place is a little bit different then your castle then,” Jesse says sarcastically.

Hanzo huffs slightly and gives a half smile “very much so”

The two stay like this for some time, both dancing around sensitive topics, neither wanting to overstep unknown boundaries. Both rather uncomfortable but wanting to discuss what happened but not knowing how.  At some point, Jesse brings the chair from the desk around so he has an actual place to sit. The conversations stay stilted, both backtracking and trying to stay on the other’s good side.

“how did you find yourself owning that bar?” Hanzo asks “it is quite impressive”

“it was dad’s project,” Jesse says, the words have the feeling of something he has said hundreds of times before “he can’t take care of it anymore, so Som’ n’ me do. Som’ does most of the work, bookkeeping n’ all that. When I try I just mess it up. I mostly just cover shifts fer some of the employees and open the place up most days. Handyman too, keep the place held together with chewing gum and bailing wire.”

“you are very good at fixing things then” Hanzo teases “I did not notice any gum”

“I guess that half-semester of mechanical engineering really stuck then”

“i would not have picked an engineering degree for you”

“well I didn’t, bailed out before pretty quick. Pops needed help with the bar. N’ I wasn’t really the collage type anyway, more real-world stuff kind of guy. How about you? Saw ya on the news not that long ago, yer family business going well?”

“it is no longer a family business” Hanzo states flatly, then frowns deeply “it was… bought out from underneath me recently”

“oh…” Jesse muttered “sorry to hear that… are you okay?”

Hanzo sighs slightly “I am fine financially if that is your worry. You do not need to concern yourself with my problems.”

“alright if you say so” Jesse says and runs his hands through his hair. As he does this he glances over to the nearby alarm clock on the bedside table and a seed of anxiety perks in his chest. The clock reads 1:24 am in its mocking red light. Jesse pinches the bridge of his nose as he sees the clock. He should probably get _some_ rest before his shift starts tomorrow, but for some strange reason he is enjoying himself with talking with Hanzo.

Jesse sighs letting his better judgment win out. He stands and states, “sorry Han’, I have an early start tomorrow boss needs me to cover a the morning run,”

Hanzo frowns but does not stop Jesse as he leads the other out of his temporary home. Jesse stands in the entrance way for a moment and looks at Hanzo. His heart aching but his mind screaming for him to get out while he still could.

“so uh, yea” Jesse starts “I guess this is good night?”

“I guess so” Hanzo replies.

Jesse starts to walk away and Hanzo starts to close the door, but Jesse stops after a step or two and turns around and says “Really, if ya need anything, feel free to come by Talon any time, I'm there all the time.”

Hanzo nods and gives a small smile before adding “I will remember that. Have a good night mccree”

“good night Han” Jesse sighs back "it was nice seeing ya again".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of talking in this chapter, and I'll be the first one to admit that dialogue is not my strongest suit, but it is good to challenge myself to some extent. Pluss people need to talk sometimes.  
> so yea... thanks as always for reading my fic your kudos and comments mean the words to me and keep this work going, in more ways than one!


	9. A Day in the Life of Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a somewhat normal day for Jesse until he bumps into Hanzo.

Cold mettle pressed agents his temple, tears streaming down his face, the distant sound of yelling. A bang, then silence.  Cold ringing in his ears, the feeling of his life leavening him. The suffocating feeling of hopelessness, and the feeling of only having one way out.

Jesse wakes from his dream by the sound of his alarm clock screaming next to his ear. He groans and shuffles into a standing positon, not wanting to give his body the chance to drift back to sleep. Anny perks up as he stands and pads over to the door meowing impatiently. 

Jesse wanders into the kitchen and starts up the coffee pot while getting Anny’s breakfast prepared. His mind is beyond foggy, only getting three hours of sleep will do that to a person, but he’ll live. As the machine clicks and the small beep sounds Jesse can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t bother getting a coffee mug out just to wash it later. So just adds a few tablespoons of sugar to the pot and drinks strait out of it. 

It only takes Jesse around ten minutes to get changed and ready for work, and is out of his tiny apartment by five thirty in the morning. Just before he is out the door he gives his small cat a kiss on her soft head as she munches away at her breakfast. He walks out to his old Ford truck , the early morning air waking him a little bit more, and heads to work.

Jesse’s work is on the outside of town, at a central shipping plant.  Jesse hates working here, but he needs the extra cash. Talon just doesn’t bring a stable enough flow of cash for everything Jesse needs. So here he works, it isn’t a _bad_ job by any stretch of the imagination, but the tedium and the physical labor did little for his health and mind. It’s hard, long, hours of physical labor, but the slightly above minimum wage Jesse made there was enough to keep him coming for his shifts every day.

It is Three hours after he first started his shift, and Jesse is sitting outside in the cool air. Cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. He glances through his recent texts and sees two messages from Sombra. Telling him about something that needs fixing in the restaurant. It’s nothing major from what he can see from the picture she sent him, so Jesse sends her a youtube video for a temporary fix. It should do the trick until he could get back over to talon and see if they needed a new part or not. Not a minute later Jesse see that his break is up and heads back to work.

It isn’t too long afterwards when Jesse’s shift ends. His mind is fryed and body heavy from work but he needs to get over to talon. While driveing over, he thinks through what he might need to do when he gets there. Stargazing how long the fix might take. As he heads in Jesse sees that it is somewhat busy for the time of day, the beginning of happy hour has attracted a few regulars to the bar, along with a some others.

Jesse ducks to the bar and pulls the current bartender over, a dark sinned woman with greased back hair, and asks “Is Som’ in? She called earlier”

“no, you just missed her” Kuten says with a shrug “sorry”

Jesse grumbles slightly but leaves Kuten to do her work.  He heads to the back and assesses the broken cooler. It isn’t as bad as it could have been, but it is definitely on its last leg. Hopefully a new pump from the hardware store will do the trick. At least for it to hold out few more days, until they can find a replacement.

It takes about an hour and a half for Jesse to figure out what happened to the cooler and patch it as best as he could for the moment.  After the cooler is put back together as best as he can get it Jesse washes up his greasy hands. Jesse goes to glance at his phone but finds it out of charge and mutters in announce under his breath at the old thing. It isn’t that big of a deal but it is just one more annoying thing.

Jesse goes back out to the dining room to grab a soda for the road, and to ask Kuten if she needed anything while he was out. She smiles and says no before going back to flirting with one of the girls at the other side of the bar. Jesse just figures that it would be best for him to get out of his staff’s hair before they kick him out. 

Heading to the door, full drink in hand, he literally runs into the person walking in. Dumping his drink all over their clean shirt.

“Oh shit!” Jesse says just out of surprise “I'm so sorry, I didn’t-“

Jesse looks up to see who he just dumped his extra-large cola on, and it was possibly the worst person it could have been (the only worse person Jesse could think of is some sort of foreign dictator). For a moment he just stares at Hanzo, trying to form a coherent thought, before running over to the bar. He grabs serval napkins from behind the counter before heading back deeply embarrassed.

Jesse runs back to Hanzo both hands full of napkins. As Hanzo stands there in a puddled of cola, he looks genially shocked (mostly just because of the cold drink covering his body).

“sorry Han’” Jesse says almost franticly “I didn’t see you there”

“it is fine Jesse” Hanzo says, as he takes some of the napkins from Jesse and starts to dab at his clothing “I was actually coming to see you”

“well you caught me on my way out” Jesse says. Trying to help but not knowing how “what ‘ya need?”

“well I wanted to talk some more” Hanzo says then looks down at his shirt and frowns “but I guess that will have to wait”

“naw you don’t need to worry about that” Jesse says with more force then he meant to “my place is just a hop, skip, and jump from here. You can get yourself cleaned up there”

“my hotel is not too far, I can go and get cleaned up there” Hanzo states “I do not wish to impede”

“don’t worry about it” Jesse says nonchalantly “I needed to run home anyway, grab some things before I head out.”

Hanzo looks like he was going to resist some more before Jesse interrupts with a cheer “Got twelve things to do at once today n’ what’s one more.”

After a moment of deliberation Hanzo agrees, and fallows Jesse out of the bar and onto the streets.  They head down the couple of blocks to the small apartment building. Thankfully for Hanzo’s freezing skin, it is just as close as Jesse made it out to be.

The two don’t talk as they head up the staircase. As Jesse starts to open his door there is a sound of another door opening coming from across the hall.

“Jesse?” Mei says from her doorway. She is still in her pajamas and her hair is messy. Jesse immediately turns, gives an easy smile, and asks “now what can I do for you little lady”

Mei rubs at her eyes like a toddler. Then blinks slightly, and says in a sleepily voice “Sombra called, and asked about the cooler…”

Mei looks past Jesse to Hanzo, she flushes deeply and says almost too quickly for Jesse to understand “I-I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I will tell Sombra that you finished it. Good night!”

Mei slams the door in Jesse’s face before he can get a word out. The two stands in the hallway for a moment awkwardly before Jesse goes and opens his own door. The feeling of slight dread breaks as Anny runs up to him excitedly then makes a complete one-eighty and runs as soon as she sees the stranger behind him.

“wait here i’ll get something that will clean that right up.” Jesse says before heading to his room. As he walks back it suddenly occurs to him that he is making a mistake, and dread flows over him like an icy shower. He shouldn’t be doing this, he should know better than to let that man back into his life, but the feeling of anticipation is washing over him like has not felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me for my stupid joke in the chapter summary.  
> I don't have much to says about this chapter beyond its just setting up for the next few ones so look forward to that (whenever /that/ happens). Along with me reusing a few plot points from the first time around but with all new text!  
> As always thank everyone for the continued support of this work, evert comment and kudos makes my day!


	10. Arguments and understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo talk and discuss what happened, but can't seem to find common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay sorry it took so long to get this chapter out since school started I only had the time to write in small batches, and this chapter has been fighting me since I started it (probably because of dialogue...). Nonetheless, the chapter is out and I can start the next one, and I just want to thank everyone for sticking this out with me and my dumb update schedule (or lack thereof) so thank you!

Hanzo stands in the small living area in Jesse's apartment; not quite knowing what to do. He didn't know what to expect from Jesse's place, but the tiny apartment didn't surprise him. It is cluttered and messy, but it doesn't feel dirty. It just feels lived in. There is a minimal amount of furniture stuck in the clutter, an old TV sitting in the corner, a couch that is more holes than anything else and a long-forgotten cat tree sitting in the back. It is quaint, cluttered, lived in, and all defiantly Jesse.

The walls are decorated mostly with movie posters along with a few photographs hung nearby. Hanzo finds himself drawn the photos that are hung neatly on the wall near the entrance. They are hung in plain picture frames. The frames themselves are mismatched, probably from thrift shops and Walmart, but the shots themselves are beautiful.

Hanzo recognizes some of the places in the pictures, but all of them are definitely from in and the town. Some of them are of fast food restaurants, only lit by their neon signs. One is of the run-down park; with the only living things in the rusty playground are the few pigeons sitting on top of the wooden pillars. A picture of some sort of festival at the Walmart parking lot where the people are mingling but not interacting. A shot looking down a railroad track, the ground dusted with snow and the sky overcast. All of the pictures seem somber, and almost nostalgic. A memory of something greater of what there is now, of a long time ago.

"here," Jesse says behind Hanzo breaking him out of his trance "when you get home just pour this in your bathtub with a little warm water, put your shirt in and let it sit overnight. does the trick for me when I need it."

Hanzo takes the small Tupperware container and inspects the mystery liquid inside. Hanzo looks back to the picture and cannot help but ask "who took these? Do you know them?"

 He looks over to Jesse who just lets out a snort then deflects the conversation "if ya want to change into something a little less sticky, I can grab something clean out of my closet fer ya."

"that would be greatly appreciated," Hanzo says thankfully. Jesse gives one of his trademark smirks and goes back to his room, this time not taking nearly as long. He comes back out holding a band t-shirt that Hanzo does not recognize. Jesse explains that it is a band that played at Talon, and they gave Jesse a t-shirt that didn't fit him. Hanzo haply takes the shirt and changes in the bathroom Jesse points out to him.

 It only takes a minute or two for him to change, and when he heads back out into the living room he finds Jesse sitting on the couch obviously deep in thought. The sound of rain pitter-pattering on the window is the only sound. Hanzo wanders over to him not knowing what to say beyond a simple "thank you for the shirt"

"no problem," Jesse says and gives an easy smile. "so, what did ya want to talk about"

 "I wanted to apologize" Hanzo starts struggling to find the right words. "for what I said yesterday"

"Aw, no problem," Jesse says almost interrupting Hanzo "I shouldn't of snuck up on ya like that."

"it is not just that" Hanzo stammers "I never meant to hurt you. After everything, we went through during that year, and I just left."

Jesse shifts uncomfortably in his chair, he really didn't want to talk about this "look Han' we were both going through some shit then, I don't hold it against ya'. You made your choice, n' I moved on, and you moved on. We don't have to dwell on the past like that"

"but what I said was detestable," Hanzo says and runs his hands through his hair "I did not mean it"

"Hanzo." Jesse states now with a more commanding voice but doesn't raise it at all "I don't care. I hear ya, and I understand, but ya have let it go. We need to move on."

Hanzo looks down to his hands and fidgets slightly. "so, you are not upset that I came back then?"

"no," Jesse says flatly "I'm damn pissed off, but that's my problem"

Hanzo gives Jesse a confused look but Jesse cuts him off before Hanzo could question him more "look Han', this is something I've dealt with since you left, ya coming back really doesn't change the way I felt or how I feel now. Don't mean I like either one of them but ya really aren't important to my life, ya ruined your chance when ya had it."

"I did not know you felt that way," Hanzo says almost taken back "I just wanted to let you know that I was not in my right mind when I told you those things.  I did not understand what I was saying when I said it."

"don't really change what ya said though!"  Jesse snaps "and- and ya could have let me know that sooner ya think. Maybe before my life fell apart completely? Maybe a simple 'I didn't mean that' text if ya really didn't. because I'm inclined to feel that you're just here because you feel guilty, and you think saying ya didn't mean it at the time will clear your conscience!"

"Jesse!" Janson almost yells and steps towards Jesse suddenly "I was in love with you, and my father did not allow it! Is that what you want me to say because it is the truth! I lost everything when I lost you and there was nothing I could do about it!"

Hanzo runs his hand over his face trying to calm down as he paces around the room. Jesse just continues sitting on the couch speechless for some time.

"ya loved me?" Jesse finally breaks the quiet. Hanzo looks over at him and makes eye contact with him, blood draining out of his face. He runs his hands through his hair trying to straighten out his thoughts before sighing "as much as a teenager looking for his lost brother could."

Jesse huffs and fidgets not knowing what to say. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he glances at it. Hanzo watches as Jesse's body language changes in just a split second from anger to exhaustion. Jesse lets his shoulders drop and a lets out a long-drawn-out sigh

 "I need to go see my pa," Jesse says while stepping forward "and I need some time to think."

    Hanzo nods while standing awkwardly behind Jesse. they make their way through the front door and out of the tiny apartment. Jesse glances over to the door where the girl came from as if expecting her to come out again, but the door stays closed as they walk.

 The two walks in silence down the mildew-filled halls. The apartment feels overly quiet and the air feels like it is crashing down on them as they walk. Hanzo wants to say something in his defense but knows better than to press the situation, but that doesn't make it any easier to walk through the halls.

By the time they get out into the parking lot the sky had completely opened up and the deep rumble of thunder fills the air. Rain is pouring down in white sheets, and the sound is almost defining.

 Jesse looks at Hanzo out of the corner of his eye as they stand under the small awning. Jesse sighs and looks over to Hanzo and nods towards his truck. Jesse says in almost exasperated voice "come on I'll take ya to your hotel"

"it is fine I can walk," Hanzo says breaking the silence, but the crack of thunder cuts him off.

"look, yer hotel isn't too far off from where I'm going," Jesse says with a sigh "n' these storms can get wicked."

Hanzo sighs and looks out into the storm and the sheets of rain pouring down almost obscuring his sight. He looks over to Jesse who shrugs and gives his trademark half smile. Hanzo just groans and rolls his eyes before following Jesse to the run-down truck. The truck looks older than Jesse, an old red Doge that looks like it is made more of rust than anything else. The bed if filled with scrap metal and garbage. The single row of seats is filled with fast-food containers old mail and paystubs. There is enough room to sit but the two do have to move a few things on to the floor.

As they buckle up and start pulling out of the parking lot, Jesse's phone buzzes a few times notifying him of a call. When he looks at his phone he lets out a long groan and sigh before taking the call

"McCree" he answers "yea I'm on my way, I'm gonna be a little bit longer though… can't you wait another fifteen minutes… yes, I understand… look I'm still coming, it's just gonna be a little bit longer…"

There is a longer pause this time, and Jesse glances at Hanzo out of the corner of his eye before saying "yes, I'll be there, just give me a minute"

Jesse hangs up the phone in a huff he looks over to Hanzo again "I need to stop before I drop you off. Apparently, they can't wait an extra ten minutes."

"I thought you were going to see your father," Hanzo thinks out loud. Jesse just shrugs and gives a slight huff not answering Hanzo's question, but within the few minutes, it takes to pull into the small parking lot his question is answered.

The building is a run-down single story living complex.  While it does look like it needs some upkeep it doesn't seem that unpleasant by any means. The building's peeling paint is a dirty badge color, with red brick contrasting the majority of the panel siding. A permeant sign sits in the dying grass between the road and the parking lot. The sign reads "Overwatch Assisted Living and Nursing Home" in plain black text.

"wait here," Jesse says "I won't be long"

Hanzo just nods as Jesse closes the door leaving him in the running car.  He doesn't know what to do so he pulls out his phone and looks at the missed calls and texts. It is mostly the usual, notes from his secretary, journalists trying to get exclusives and different people from the clan trying to get hold of him. while scanning over the mass of garbage Hanzo nearly misses the new email from Genji.

     FROM: green_Sentai_dragon16

     hay Hanzo, I just wanted to talk to you again, if that's alright. I just think we started off on the wrong foot, maybe you can come over to my place and we can talk just the two of us if you'd rather do that then go out into public.

     Sooooo yea message me back either way okay? I'd just like to talk to you

     Genji-

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self-promotion time! here is my Tumblr: thedegu.tumbr.com  
> and hay maybe buy me a tea? http://ko-fi.com/D1D3894A


End file.
